The Innocents of Youth
by XxX White Roses XxX
Summary: Tessa and Will are out for a picnic in the countryside of Wales, but their minds are on anything but food...


**A/N: Short one-shot of Tessa and Will after they are married.**

Tessa sat up and closed her eyes, inhaling the warm morning air. The scent of pine and wild flowers invaded her senses, making her smile, her whole body becoming relaxed as a feeling of peace washed over her.

A low sigh from her right made her open her eyes again, her smile growing even wider as she took in the sight before her; Her husband Will was lying on his back on the picnic blanket he had brought for them, a content smile spread across his own lips. He wore nothing but a loose white shirt and plain brown pants, his feet bare and covered in mud from the walk around the meadow they had taken upon coming to this spot.

He had shown her much of Wales since they had married, but this meadow was her favorite. It was surrounded by a circle of trees, the grass inside covered in sprinkles of pink and violet flowers, butterflies flew from one to the other to drink their nectar. Though it was very early, the sun was bright and warm, with a slight breeze that blew through the leaves in the trees, making them dance. The sound of birds and small insects came from them, making their own music.

She had put on only a pale pink dress that morning which complemented her brown hair and pale skin nicely, and matched the pink in her lips. She had not wanted to ruin any of her grander dresses when Will had asked her if she wanted to go for a picnic. She hadn't bothered to put her hair up either, but let it lay loose around her shoulders in soft waves.

The two of them were impossible to separate as if they were a physical part of the other that they were unable to live without. The love they felt for each other was so strong and so pure that it was envied by most everyone they met.

Her eyes started to roam over his body, taking in the almost beautiful sight of it, up to his youthful face, looking so innocent with his messy black hair, long lashes and full pink lips...

"I can feel you watching me," he said suddenly, making her jump.

She blushed and looked away when his eyes popped open to look at her. He laughed and reached for her long hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Don't worry," he whispered against her lips. "I don't mind."

An almost wolfish grin spread across his lips, making Tessa's heart skip a beat at how adorable he looked. His deep blue eyes were locked on hers as he pulled her down for another kiss, this one a bit deeper than the first. When she opened her mouth on a sigh, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, exploring her mouth and urging her tongue to duel with his.

A fire immediately lit up inside her, making her want more – making her _need_ more. Taking advantage of their position, Tessa sat up on her knees, having to put a temporary end to their kiss to do so, then swung one leg over him straddling his hips. Will instantly sat up to claim her lips again, pressing his body tightly to hers and drawing a moan from her. She lowered them slowly back down to the ground without them ever having to part.

She could feel a bugle growing in his pants under her, and she smirked, grinding herself against it, making him gasp. A jolt of pleasure shot through her as well, adding to the flames.

Will slid one leg up so his foot was pressed flat against the ground, his thigh pressing against the core of her stimulating her as she rub herself against it. He then brought both his hands up to either of her breasts and began to knead them through the thin cloth of her dress, tweaking her nipples. She could feel a wetness pooling between her legs as pleasure swirled though her body, traveling to her center. She was getting hot fast, and knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

Reaching down, she fumbled with the tie on his pants until something loosened, and took his achingly hard member in hand, causing him to grown and buck into the touch. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked around, afraid that someone might see them. But her dress covered them well, and when she looked down at the almost stupefied with pleasure look on her husbands face, she didn't care. Guiding him to her entrance, they both gave a relieved sigh as he slid in, his large length filling her completely.

She started to move then, fining a position that caused him to rub against her most sensitive spot with every thrust. He lightly grabbed her waist, urging her to go faster, but she took both of his hands in hers, lifting them above his head, and pressed her chest against him, placing little kisses to his jaw and neck, teasing him with her slow pace.

"Tess," he whispered, closing his eyes and arching up into her, making her take him in even deeper.

Tessa gasped, her thrusts starting to come a bit faster, needing more as the tension started to build inside of her. It built higher and higher, until her breath was coming in uneven gasps.

"Will – Oh God – Will," she cried, thrusting faster, deeper.

And then it snapped - like a dam bursting, pleasure washed over her, hitting her hard, and making her cry out in pure ecstasy.

Will came right behind her, arching his back once more and spilling his seed inside of her. She collapsed on his chest, burying her face in his neck, his dark hair tickling her cheek. She could have cried at the overwhelming feeling of happiness that came over her. He wrapped both arms around her, holding her tight as he lay there still inside of her.

 _I'm home,_ he thought.


End file.
